The Noble House of Black
by RandomFandomAuthor
Summary: "What are you saying?" Lyra asked Sirius. Sirius looked into Lyra's eyes. "I'm saying that I can't keep denying my feelings for you. I want to be with you...to have a future with you." Lyra's eyes started to shed tears, and Sirius wiped them away as they fell. "I'm nowhere near perfect, but if you would have me, I promise to love you always and forever."
1. Prologue

Random: Okay, people, this sort of like a backstory. It's supposed to show how my OC's (Cassi Black from Not Defined by the Blood) parents fell in love and yada yada yada. This is a Sirius Black/OC fic. I hope you like.

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because J.K Rowling does. However, I own my OC Lyra and any other OCs I might add.

* * *

The House of Black has been a well-known and respected pureblood wizarding family since the Middle Ages. It is one of the oldest and wealthiest pureblood families in the world. Many of the other pureblood families have Black blood here and there in their own bloodlines. The family motto is 'Toujours pur', which means 'Always pure', and for centuries no one in the familiar questioned this motto. None of them ever thought of associating with muggles and muggle-borns let alone mix bloodlines with them.

They shunned or treated all muggle-borns horribly, and those they thought of as Blood Traitors even worse. They saw them inferior to their pureblood status. Over the years, the Black family remained one of the purest pureblood families with no one questioning their beliefs. However, that had changed in the mid to late 1800s. First ever Black to be disowned to questioning the Black's beliefs was Eduardus Limette Black. No one really speaks of his transgression towards the family that ended with his disownment.

There was a long break until another member of the Black family was disowned. These breaks in between Blacks questioning their family lifestyle and being disowned became less frequent as time went on. The latest of the Black family that had been disowned was young Sirius Black who was against purism. Not even five years before him, his cousin Andromeda was disowned for marrying a muggle.

The family is hoping not to deal with anymore embarrassments like Andromeda and Sirius anytime soon. However, there is another Black who isn't quite like the rest of her family. In fact, she's bit a of a black sheep amongst them. Will she leave her family as well? And what role does Sirius play in her decision?

* * *

Random: I hope you liked the prologue. The first official chapter should be up tomorrow before midnight. If you want to leave a review, feel yet...just no flames, k?


	2. No Longer Family?

Random: So I rewrote chapter 2, obviously. I just felt as if I rushed to much into that first try, so I gave it another try. I like how this chapter turned out better than the last. It's even longer...I'll try to make chapters even longer though. There's a few quick notes to go over before we start the story. Please, read them because I believe they are things you need to know.

NOTES:

1) Alice Bancroft is the future Mrs. Longbottom. I looked for her surname, and some people said it was Prewett then others said it wasn't. Since there wasn't a lot of evidence supporting Prewett as her surname, and I couldn't find anything else, I made one up for her.

2) I know cousin/cousin love is weird. I'd never marry one of my cousins, but I kind of wanted to throw in some pureblood practices and how to them cousin-marrying-cousin was normal. So...I guess you could say I was throwing some of their 'culture' in here. Or whatever.

3) There will be a splash of Remus/OC (Ellery Snodgrass, Portrayed by: Jessica Chastain Post Marauders Era) love in this story, and I might keep the Ellery in my _Not Defined by the Blood_ story. Like take away the Tonks/Remus pairing from the series to make it Remus/OC. Haven't decided yet, but there will be Remus/OC in this story.

4) For those of you who don't know this story is like a back story for _Not Defined by the Blood_ , which is a George/OC (Cassi Black). To tell the love story of Cassi's parents Sirius and Lyra (OC, Portrayed by: Eva Green Post Marauders Era) Black.

ANYWAY LET'S BEGIN~~

P.S: Sorry for any mistakes...I really need to get a beta reader.

* * *

Lily Evans looked around Platform 9¾ for her friend since first year, Lyra Black. Lyra was never one to be late. In fact, the young witch nearly showed up five to ten minutes early for everything. Of course, the train still didn't leave for another half hour, but the girls always showed up forty-five minutes early to get here before the rush then to find a compartment for them and their friends. Just as Lily was starting to worry, she spotted Lyra coming through the wall with her things immediately being taken by her family's house elf, Dilly, who was kind and adored his young mistress.

Lily immediately noticed her friend looked paler than her usual fair skinned complexion. Her usually elegantly put up black hair was down looking a bit disheveled, and under her beautiful green eyes where dark circles. Her petite form also...looked smaller if that was even possible since Lyra was already tiny at standing at 5'1"...however, it was obviously not her height that changed. No Lyra had obviously lost some weight over the summer.

"Lyra!" Lily called out waving to her.

Lyra turned her head towards Lily, and smiled at her friend as usual when first seeing her after the long summer holiday. Lily took note that even Lyra's smile seemed a tad too forced. Lily bit her lip wondering if Lyra's current state had anything to do with Sirius leaving the Black family for good. Lily mentally shook herself. Of course, Lyra was affected by Sirius leaving. The two were very close, unlike, how Sirius was with the rest of his family.

Lyra, who was making her way over to Lily, noted that Lily looked the same as Lyra last saw her...though as Lyra looks a bit closer she believes Lily had gotten a tad curvier over the summer holiday. Her dark red hair still fell past her shoulders in a slight wave. She stood at the medium height of 5'5" with a straight poster. Her emerald eyes sparkled with light as usual, and her smile was friendly and kind as ever.

"Lily, lovely to see you." Lyra said as she walked over to Lily. "I know we wrote each other often, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lily said smiling. "You are my best friend after all."

Lyra's smile widened a bit while looking more genuine. The two girls then climbed onto the Hogwarts Express to find an empty compartment. They knew Alice, who was a Gryffindor like Lily, would most likely be late as she usually was because she usually had a hard time detaching herself from her boyfriend Frank. Lily and Lyra were happy for their friend, really. However, trying separate the couple, so Alice could join in 'girl time' was nearly bloody impossible.

Their other friend Ellery, who was a Ravenclaw, would show up before Alice certainly, but she did not understand Lily and Lyra's need to show up nearly an hour early just to find a compartment. Ellery was a person who didn't care much about time. She arrived on time nearly always, but if she's ever late, she isn't bothered by it at all. Lily was always on time or early if she happens to be with Lyra who is always early no matter what. The four girls were all very different that people sometimes wondered how they could possibly be friends. However, all girls believed their different personalities are what hold them together.

Lily Evans, the unofficial leader of the group, was very studious and serious. She had a wicked temper if someone (James Potter) hit a certain wrong button. She isn't afraid to speak her mind to some people, but she respects professors too much to ever consider back-talking them. She is sometimes subconsciously quick to judge people (James Potter and his partner in crime aka Sirius Black...though they didn't really give the best impressions in all fairness -ahem- anyway...), and it's trait she has admitted to having. Overall, Lily is a fiercely loyal to those she loves, and she isn't afraid to fight for them.

Lyra Black, the 'mother figure of the group, was caring, kind, and considerate of others. She hardly ever looses her temper unlike Lily. In fact, she dislikes confrontation of any kind (not because she is scared) which is why she tries to keep the peace between Lily and James whenever the latter set the prior off. Lyra is not quick to judge people by their actions, and is very open minded. A reason why she never judged Sirius for wanting to go against the family. Despite all her sweet and motherly traits, she can be quite fierce when protecting those she loves and cares about.

Alice Bancroft, the ray of sunshine in the group, was a bundle of joy and energy. She is almost always happy, and if her friends are having a bad day she is quick to find way to cheer them up. Alice doesn't 'stand out' as much as her other friends despite being from a notable pureblood family, but she is quite alright with that. She doesn't let anyone get her down because she is completely happy with herself and her life. She isn't someone to start a confrontation, but if any of her friends are ever in end of back-up, she's the first to arrive to help.

Ellery Snodgrass, the 'calm under any crisis...and every other time of the day' member of their group, was always there to give well thought out advice. She is never to just jump into anything too quickly. She prefers to think things through thoroughly unless she deems them 'unworthy' of her time or meaningless in the long run. She never seems to be flustered or worried about anything, and she has a patience that Mother Teresa would be jealous of, which is probably how she can deal with her friends and those Marauders. Sometimes people call her cold or unemotional since she rarely does express emotions like embarrassment, or excitement, or sadness.

Lily and Lyra found a compartment that was completely empty, and they both stepped inside. They sat across from each other. However, Lyra would most likely move to sit beside Lily once their other friends arrive. They've had the same seating arrangement since all of them became friends in their first year, so on the train ride home that year is when they started their little traditional seating arrangement.

"How was your summer, Lily?" Lyra asked in that always soft and smoothing tone of hers.

"Well, it was my first summer not spending time with Sev-, I mean, Snape." Lily said looking a tad saddened. "And Petunia seemed a bit nastier this summer. Her and Vernon are already speaking about wedding plans...and she told me I can come...but she won't allow me to be a bridesmaid."

Lily shrugged as if trying to play off she didn't care, but Lyra knew immediately that it bothered the redhead. Lyra moved over to sit beside Lily to put her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't think too much of it, Lily." Lyra said gently. "Honestly, I would be glad if I were you...can you imagine what kind of horrid dresses Petunia would pick for the bridesmaids? Probably something dreadful."

Lily cracked a smile then started laughing, which had Lyra smiling since she was glad the sad look was off of Lily's face. Lily remembers the first time Lyra had laid on eyes Petunia that she had immediately pointed out that Petunia looked as if someone had threw up all over her (she had been wearing an ugly shade of yellow dress that too much material with matching shoes).

"If Petunia will not have you as a bridesmaid, you shall be my maid of honor at my wedding." Lyra promised. "Whenever in the future that maybe."

"Even if your family would completely disapprove of me being there?" Lily asked.

Lily being a muggle-born is one of the many reasons Lyra hasn't introduced her closest friend to her family. Lyra wasn't ashamed of Lily at all. However, she didn't want Lily exposed to her cruel older sister Bellatrix or her even crueler parents. Narcissa would be polite towards Lily in the least, but not pleased that Lyra brought her home. Andromeda, if she were still living with the family, would have welcomed Lily warmly.

"Lily dear, how many times have I told you that no matter what my family may think that I will always want you as a friend?" Lyra said in a patient tone. "So, of course, I would still want you as my maid of honor, silly."

Lily chuckled knowing she did ask a silly question. Lyra was nothing like her family. She wasn't all for purism, or supporting You-Know-Who. She hasn't fully come out to tell her parents this, but it was implied. They were saying it was just a phase she would go through. At least that is what her father is saying. Her mother, however, is pinning blame on Sirius by saying he poisoned Lyra's mind.

"And then Alice and Ellery would be there as well, of course." Lyra said. "I could not have my wedding without you all there for support considering I will most likely be made to marry some pureblood heir I do not care for."

Lyra sighed with a sad look coming into her eyes, and it was Lily's turn to put her arm around Lyra.

"I take it, you're not betrothed to Sirius anymore." Lily said.

"Exactly right." Lyra said. "The moment he walked out the door over the summer, Mother and Aunt Walburga terminated the marriage contract. They were already discussing possible replacements...Nott and Avery's names were thrown around."

Lily winced feeling extremely sorry for Lyra. Nott and Avery...they were some of the cruelest Slytherins in their year, and everyone knew they planned to be Death Eaters even if they never voiced it aloud.

"Sirius was being a bit selfish by not thinking of you when he walked out." Lily said frowning. "He should have known his decision would have affected you more so than the rest of your family. I mean, I know he probably wrote you a very long apology letter."

Lyra's expression turned even more saddened, and she lightly shook her head.

"Sirius didn't write a single letter to me over the summer." Lyra said shocking Lily. "I knew he was with James, so I sent a letter to the Potter's...he never replied. I just wanted to know if he was alright...if the Potter's were being kind to him. I sent a few more letters after that, but stopped when the fifth one went un-replied to. I suppose when he left...he decided to cut all Blacks out of his life."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. She honestly could not believe that Sirius ignored Lyra all summer. All these years Lily has known the two cousins they were incredibly close. Sirius would cheer Lily up when she had problems with members from her house. He would defend her...spend a lot of his free time with her, and Lyra was always there for him whenever things went bad for him at home. Lyra was there whenever he needed someone...even more so than James. And he's been ignoring her?

"He...He is such a bloody GIT!" Lily practically snarled as the compartment door opened.

It was Ellery who was at the door, and her brow quirked when hearing Lily's outburst.

"Who's a git?" Ellery asked with her light Scottish accent coloring her voice.

Ellery hadn't changed much over the summer. Her strawberry blonde hair still fell to her chin in untamable curls. Her skin was still fair with the same small dusting of freckles going across her nose. She had luckily not gotten any taller. For a girl she was a bit on the tall side since she stood at 5'8". She was also slim while not having the curved figures as Lily and Lyra. She had slight aristocratic features in her face since she did come from a well known pureblood family that was technically no longer pure because her father married her muggle-born mother, which made her a half blood. However, the Snodgrass family weren't all barmy about purism much like the Potters and Weasleys, so they were alright no longer being considered pure.

"No, what I should ask is, are ya referrin to Potter or Black this time?" Ellery rephrased her question.

"Black!" Lily spat.

Lily immediately started telling Ellery what Lyra told her as Ellery was sitting down. Lyra sighed knowing Lily was only concerned for her, but Lyra wasn't upset with Sirius. If being away from the entire family made him feel better then so be it. Lyra only wanted him to be happy. He deserves it after how much emotional, mental, and physical abuse he took over the years.

"He really be a git." Ellery said. "Should we knock him around for you?"

Ellery asked with a completely straight expression, and her tone remained calm as always. Lyra cracked a smile though since she knew Ellery was trying to cheer her up in her own subtle way.

"Not just any git." Lily said still seething. "The. Biggest! GIT! EVER!"

The door once again slid open in the middle of her outburst to reveal Alice. Alice hadn't changed much over the summer either, but it seemed she cut her dark hair even shorter. Some boys (ex: Sirius) had longer hair than her. However, the short hair style suited the girl quite nicely. Like, Lyra, Alice was on the short side though still stood an inch taller (something she likes to point out) than Lyra. She wasn't very slim like Ellery or curved as Lily and Lyra, but she was still a beautiful young witch with a slight plump in her cheeks that made her look a bit more youthful than her friends.

"Who's the biggest git ever?" Alice asked blinking.

Lily repeated what she told Ellery as Alice took her seat beside the Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh, Lyra, that's awful!" Alice said. "But I'm sure Sirius had a reason. You should speak with him."

Lily mumbled something that sounded like 'it'd be better to hex' him, but the three other girls were used to her violent nature towards the Marauders (mainly James and Sirius), so they ignored the mumbled comment.

"I am not upset with Sirius." Lyra said. "However, I do not plan to speak with him. He obviously wishes to cut our family out of his life...as a member of that family I will respect his wishes by leaving him alone."

If Lyra wasn't such a coward, she most likely would have left her family a long time ago. However, she was not, and they are her family.

"But you're hurt because of his decision!" Lily argued. "It isn't fair to you. He was practically engaged to you! He's supposed to check on you...to something, not just forget about you."

"I just want Sirius happy." Lyra said shrugging. "Besides, he never wished to marry me in the first place."

Lily frowned thinking Sirius was being completely stupid. Sure, she supposed she wouldn't like being betrothed to someone without her consent (especially her cousin), but Sirius was lucky to have been matched Lyra. She was the sweetest most loving person on the bloody planet. She was the only one who's ever accepted him completely even though he has obvious faults.

"Well, he's still selfish git." Lily grumbled. "Now, your options of marriage are supposed to be Nott or Avery?"

Alice and even Ellery winced as they looked at Lyra sympathetically. That had to be hard on her. They would suggest she ditch her family like Sirius, but they knew Lyra didn't wish to do that. She didn't believe as her family, and she would rather die than join Voldemort...but her kind heart made it nearly possible to do anything to hurt someone even if they were vile like over half of her family is.

"That or Regulus." Lyra said. "Yes, he is nearly two years younger, but Mother and Aunt Walburga would like to keep the family line as Black as possible."

"I'm so happy not to be caught up in yer pureblood politics." Ellery deadpanned. "I'd die."

Ellery wouldn't be able to put up with a marriage contract. She also wouldn't make a 'perfect wife' because purebloods belief that the women should remain home all day doing nothing. Just be on their arm like a trophy out in public, and be well trained like a pet. Ellery is too opinionated, and she would not sit around at home. Ellery has her future planned out of her. She would not have that future crushed because a man thought it wasn't her place to be outside the family home.

"It all seems very unfair." Alice added. "Does anyone in your family get to marry for love?"

"They can, but then their face is removed from the Black family tree because they are not following 'tradition'." Lyra said sighing. "Andromeda nearly five years ago today...Sirius...Aunt Walburga nearly burnt a whole through the wall when she went to remove him from the family tree."

Lyra thought about her second eldest sister while wishing to see her sometime. However, her mother would have Lyra's head if she ever said that, or actually tried to visit Andromeda and Ted...and their young daughter Nymphadora.

"Didn't Andromeda marry Ted Tonks?" Lily asked. "He's a muggle-born like me."

"Which is why Andromeda was disowned by the family." Lyra said. "I haven't gotten to speak with her much, but she has a four-year-old daughter now."

"Oooh, what's her name?" Alice asked smiling brightly.

"Nymphadora." Lyra said with a light smile. "She prefers Dora though. Andromeda said she always makes a face whenever her full first name is used."

Lyra's friends laughed (meaning Lily and Alice since the closest Ellery comes to a laugh is chuckling) while glad to have distracted Lyra a bit from Sirius.

"Do any of your other sisters have children yet?" Ellery asked.

"Bella hasn't had any children yet." Lyra said. "I honestly do not believe she wants children of her own. Cissy just married Lucius Malfoy over the summer holiday actually...it was the last night Sirius was at a family gathering before he left."

The depressed look returned to Lyra's face, and Lily hugged Lyra while resting her head against hers. Alice reached across the compartment to take Lyra's hand to give it a squeeze in comfort. Ellery lightly nudged Lyra's shin, which was her way of telling to cheer up. Lyra appreciated her friends' comforting gestures, and they honestly made her feel better. Lyra just has to start reminding herself that Sirius is happier now...and that she'll pull through it all...as she always does.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the rewrite of chapter two.


	3. Smooth Sailing From Now On?

Random: Welcome to the second chapter of this story. For those of you who read the first version, you need to reread chapter 1. Not the prologue because that was kept the same. And I promise next chapter will be much longer. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Sirius frowned looking out the window of the compartment he shared with his fellow Marauders. He then looked at the five unopened envelopes that were sticking out of his duffel bag, which he had brought on the train with him. They were all from his cousin Lyra. He doesn't hate Lyra. He really doesn't. Lyra had always been his most favorite cousin. However, after just leaving the family as he had, he was certain those letters she wrote were asking him to come back home.

Sirius always found it difficult to deny Lyra anything she wanted. Whenever she asked for even the smallest thing, Sirius was quick to see that it done. Lyra didn't ask for the moon and the stars...in fact she rarely asked for anything just for herself. However, whenever she did, Sirius had to do it for her. She's had him wrapped around her finger since the moment they met the first time when they were both still babies, and their mothers placed them side-by-side in his crib.

She just had this charm that nobody (unless you were a cold hearted Slytherin) could resist. She lit up a room the moment she walked in. She could make even the saddest person feel better with a single smile. Lyra was a special young witch...not doubt about that. Sirius just didn't want to face the letters if they really did ask him to return back to their family. Because then he would have to flat out tell her no for the first time in their entire lives.

"Mate, I highly doubt sweet little Lyra would ask you to return to that bloody hell house." James said from where he sat across from Sirius. "She knows how miserable you were there. She wouldn't ask you to go back if it meant you'd be unhappy. Wasn't she the first one to tell you to follow your heart and do what you needed to be happy?"

Sirius sighed because that was all very true. When Sirius was still a bit on the fence about things, it was Lyra's kind words that gave him that final ounce of courage. The only reason he was hesitate at all in the beginning was because he didn't want to leave her alone with that family of theirs. He's always been taking care of her like an older brother looking out for his younger sister.

"What's stopping you from seeing her?" Peter questioned.

Before Sirius could reply, Remus, who had left for the prefect meeting, returned.

"You need to go see Lyra." Were the first words to leave his mouth.

Sirius sat up straighter when seeing the look on Remus's face. It was an expression of obvious worry.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"She practically looks ill." Remus said as he sat down. "She's had to have lost ten to fifteen pounds over the summer...she was already such a tiny thing. Her skin is sickly pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks are even a bit shrunken in."

Sirius's jaw clenched knowing that her current state was most definitely his fault. James gave Sirius a pointed look. Sirius nodded mutely as he stood up.

"You might want to take James to distract Lily." Remus suggested. "She is ready to lash out at you the second she lays eyes on you. They're four compartments down on the left."

Sirius grimaced though wasn't all the surprised. Lily has been very protective of Lyra since first year due to the girl's small and delicate frame.

"I wanted to see Lily-flower anyway." James said smiling as he stood up. "Let's go, Mate. Two beautiful witches await us."

Sirius barely managed one of his usual grins as he followed James out of the compartment. James went to the compartment Remus told him the girls were in, and he opened it without knocking.

"Lily-flower." James called grinning.

He blinked though when seeing only Alice and Ellery were sitting in the compartment. Alice smiled waving at the boys as Ellery was reading a muggle book titled _The Entire Works of Edgar Allan Poe_.

"Lily is in the compartment behind you ready to ambush Sirius since she knew you might come along with him to distract her as he spoke with Lyra." Ellery said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

The two Marauders then were grabbed from behind to be jerked into the compartment behind them. Once let go, they turned to face the furiously redhead.

"Lily-flower," James began. "Where is Ly-"

"She's currently having to put up with Nott and Avery because her mother and Sirius's mother are already trying to find her a new suitor." Lily interrupted with her eyes burning in anger.

James's mouth dropped open in shock as Sirius stiffened. Nott and Avery? Walburga and Druella wanted to pair sweet, kind Lyra with those bastards? Lily turned her eyes directly on Sirius.

"What is your problem?!" Lily demanded. "Why have you been ignoring Lyra all summer? She has been worried sick about you! She said she sent letters to ask how you are and how the Potter's were treating you."

"I received them, Evans." Sirius said frowning.

"And?" Lily prompted. "Why didn't you reply?"

"That is something I want to discuss with Lyra not you." Sirius said with a slightly cold undertone.

James sighed knowing if he didn't intervene that his best mate and the girl he fancies will start fighting.

"Sirius has his reasons, Lily." James said.

"I don't care." Lily growled. "Lyra thinks Sirius wants nothing to do with her, and even though it's hurting her, she said she would not approach Sirius if that is what he wants."

Sirius and James were both shocked. Lyra thought Sirius wanted nothing to do with her? Sirius...he wished more than anything to take his cousin away from their family. Let her have a life she deserved with a man she could love whether he be a pureblood or not...let her have children that she didn't have to worry about being exposed to their family's cruelty...and Sirius...he's a selfish guy. He can't let her completely go because Lyra was the one person to never ever judge him. The one person who's perfect in everyway.

"I ignored the letters for a stupid reason, but I don't want Lyra ignoring me." Sirius said. "I don't want to cut Lyra out of my life just as much as I don't her to cut me out of her life."

Lily seemed a bit taken back by Sirius's sincere words, but the annoyed and angered look returned.

"Then go save her from those two slimy gits and tell her that yourself!" Lily snapped. "And Potter get out of here!"

"But, Lily-flower, I've missed you." James said.

"I haven't missed you! Now leave." Lily ordered.

James just kept pestering her as Sirius ducked out of the compartment. He looked down the hallway in the train car wondering which way would take him to Lyra. As he was wondering which way to take, said Slytherin prefect stepped into the train car looking bothered. Sirius's eyes widened when he looked at Lyra. Remus was right when saying that Lyra looked ill. Lyra spotted him with her eyes widening. He was stunned when she turned around looking ready to flee, but thanks to his long legs he managed to reach her in a few strides. He grabbed her wrist gently yet firm enough to keep her from leaving.

"Lyra, we need to talk." Sirius said as he held her wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letters over the summer."

Lyra turned to look at Sirius as he looked at her with complete sincerity in his eyes.

"I would never want to cut you out of my life, Lyra." Sirius said. "I'd go nutty without you."

He offered her the grin she loved so much, and she felt her lips turn up into a small smile that Sirius was happy to see. Lyra then hugged him with her head pressed against his chest. Sirius hugged her back with his head resting on top of hers. Lyra felt the happiest she's been in nearly over a month, and she wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible.

* * *

Lyra and her friends stepped off of the train once it arrived at Hogwarts.

"After this year...we'll only have one year left here." Lily said with a sigh.

"Lily, don't think of it like that." Alice said. "Be happy to be here!"

Lily nodded her head as all four girls climbed into a carriage together to ride up to the castle.

"Ladies, wait up!" James called out as he and the Marauders, minus Peter, came up to the girls' carriage.

Lily groaned in annoyance as James plopped down beside her as Ellery instinctively moved away since she knew he would have tried to wiggle in between them anyway. Lily gave her strawberry blonde friend a betrayed look, but Ellery didn't even look up from her book. Sirius sat down in between Alice and Lyra as Remus sat down on Lyra's other side across from Ellery.

"Couldn't you have gotten your own carriage?" Lily asked in annoyance.

"Now, Evans, play nice." Sirius said grinning. "You were the one telling me to spend time with Lyra."

Lily looked ready to retort, but Lyra reached over to squeeze Lily's hand in hopes she would calm down. Lily didn't necessarily calm down. However, she didn't start hexing anyone either.

"On a different note, aren't you a Marauder down?" Ellery asked actually looking up from her book. "Where be Pettigrew?"

"Don't know." James said shrugging. "He went off on his own. He's been doing that since near the middle of last year."

Ellery's brow quirked though didn't comment. Her eyes, however, turned to Remus who was across from her.

"Hello, Remus, nice summer?" She asked.

Remus smiled at Ellery as her friends tried to bite back smiles of their owns. They came up with this theory during their fourth year that Ellery had a crush on the sandy haired Marauder, and Ellery nor denied or claimed if their theory was right or not.

"I had a very nice one, thank-you, Ellery." Remus said. "And yourself?"

"It was interestin." Ellery said. "My uncle returned from his trip over in Austria. It's always interestin when he's around."

Her friends all laughed nodding in agreement, which made the boys curious. Ellery explained to the boys that her uncle Ramsey was an Auror for the Ministry though left it a few years back to travel. He was eccentric wizard that had an opinion to everything. He looked at things in ways that many wouldn't, and he isn't shy about telling people if he thinks their wrong.

"Sounds like you, Snodgrass." Sirius said. "Minus the eccentric part."

Ellery just shrugged her shoulders because she was used to people, who knew her uncle, comparing her to him.

"How is Cailean?" Lily asked Ellery about her brother, who graduated last year, suddenly.

Alice giggled as Lily wiggled her eyebrows. James frowned at this, and Sirius glanced at Lyra who was also smiling. He felt himself frown.

"He's doin well." Ellery replied. "He's now the Seeker for the Scotland Quidditch team. He's says he'd be happy to see you lot again."

"We'd be happy to see him too." Lily said winking.

Alice let out a laugh as Lyra smiled in amusement. Ellery just returned to her book.

"Lily, how could you like Cailean Snodgrass over me?" James asked then looked at Ellery. "No offense."

She just shrugged her shoulders because she didn't care what James said about her brother.

"Cailean is much better than you, Potter." Lily said in a 'duh' tone. "Handsome-"

"I'm handsome." James pointed out.

"Charming." Lily said smiling almost dreamily.

"I'm charming." James retorted.

"He was the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team." Lily continued as if James hadn't spoken.

"I'm captain of our house team!" James reminded her.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as Lily kept pointing out how 'wonderful' Cailean Snodgrass is while James tried to convince her he had all Cailean had and more. Lyra and Alice giggled together in amusement as Remus chuckled, and even Ellery's lips twitched up a fraction.

"And the best thing about Cailean is that he's not a toerag like you." Lily said frowning at James.

"Lovely Lily, you won't be able to say no to me forever." James said confidentially.

Lily looked at him annoyance though didn't grace him with a reply or retort. The rest of the trip to the castle was going smoothly until James hit one of those triggers on Lily that sent her into a rage.

"She's up to high doh (she's all worked up)." Ellery said. "...again..."

Alice and Sirius watched in amusement as Lyra pushed Lily and James apart, so no one lost an eye or limb before the feast. Remus felt bad for his fellow prefect as she pushed James away from Lily while speaking calmly to Lily.

"Lily, you know James is only trying to rile you up." Lyra said soothingly. "He doesn't mean half the things he says."

Lily took a few deep breaths as Lyra looked at her with those eyes that could calm a raging horntail dragon. Lily sighed then nodded her head, and Lyra smiled at her. They reached the castle without further incident. They walked up the steps to Hogwarts then went into the Great Hall where all the other students second-seventh year were filing in as well. Lyra and Ellery had to break away from their friends to go sit with their respected houses. Ellery went to sit with Sybil Trelawney, Xenophilius Lovegood, and his girlfriend Pandora Winston. Sybil was in Regulus Black's year, and Xenophilius is the year above Ellery and Pandora. She wasn't extremely close friends with them since she wasn't one to have many friends. She thought the three she had were just fine, so she doesn't really call anyone else friend. However, they were sort of the oddballs in Ravenclaw, and sitting with them kept the Ravenclaws, who had sticks up their arses, away.

Lyra immediately went to sit with Regulus who was near the end of the table with Nott, Avery, and Atticus Erikson. Regulus nodded to his cousin in greeting. He then scooted over, so she could sit on the end, and not between him and Nott who was eyeing her. Lyra gave him a subtle look of gratitude. He pat her knee under the table to acknowledge her gratitude. Lyra didn't really have any friends in her house. The only time Lyra is hanging out with a fellow Slytherin is when that Slytherin is Regulus.

Soon all the upper year students were seated and settled. They didn't have to wait long for McGonagall to come in with the first years. The ceremony went on fairly quick. Slytherin gained eight, Ravenclaw gained seven, Gryffindor gained nine, and Hufflepuff gained five. Once all the first years were seated, McGonagall got everyone's attention as Dumbledore stood up from behind the table.

"Welcome, welcome." He said. "Now before we tuck in to our mesmerizing feast, I would like to say a few words."

He went through a few of the more important rules of Hogwarts, and most of the older students didn't listen. They've heard them all before after all. Once he was done, he told everyone to tuck in, and so another year at Hogwarts began.

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the new chapter, and I hope you like my OCs Lyra and Ellery. I'm going to try to use Scottish phrases and such for Ellery since she is Scottish, but I'm not sure if I'll use them all right. If I'm not let me known. Now all reviews are welcomed except for harsh flames. Rudeness is not welcomed. And if your interested check out _Not Defined by the Blood_.


	4. A Normal Day

Lyra looked at herself in her mirror in the dorm room she shared with three other Slytherin girls who were still sleeping. Lyra finished putting up her hair into a waterfall twist. She made sure it was perfect before she slipped on her cloak. She left her dorm while barely acknowledging the people in the common room. The portrait was closing behind her when she heard her name being called. She turned her head as Atticus Erikson, who was in her year, was slipping out before the portrait closed completely.

Atticus was a handsome young wizard with aristocratic features in his face. He has long brown hair he keeps in a loose braid. His eyes were a amber looking color mixed with brown. He was tall like Remus with a muscular figure more similar to Sirius. All of the Slytherin girls had a crush, except for Lyra.

"Good-morning, Erikson." Lyra said. "Can I help you?"

Atticus grinned at Lyra as he brushed back his fringe out of his face where it had fallen.

"Please, call me Atticus." He said then placed a hand on his chest. "I was hoping you would permit me to walk with you to the Great Hall."

Lyra looked at Atticus in surprise because he's never really spoke to her before let alone asked to walk her anywhere. She pushed away the shock while knowing she had to accept his request since it would be rude not to. Druella Black taught her daughters to be polite to their 'peers', and if one of them was caught being rude...well, the outcome wasn't pretty.

"Yes, of course." Lyra said nodding.

Atticus's grin widened as he dipped his head. He motioned for her to go first. She walked on with Atticus falling into step beside her.

"How have you been?" Atticus asked to start conversation. "It must be hard on your family to deal with that _blood traitor_."

Lyra frowned up at Atticus when he spat the words with clear distain. He clearly did not like Sirius. Though most purebloods didn't.

"Yes, my family is very upset, but they will pull through." Lyra said. "However, I am not mad at Sirius. I still view him as my family."

Atticus looked at Lyra with a bit of surprise in his eyes as they continued walking to the Great Hall.

"After everything he caused?" Atticus asked. "Lyra, he abandoned your family. He abandoned you. He could have had a future with you, and he threw it away for selfish reasons."

Lyra bit her tongue a moment as she counted back from five, so she wouldn't say something rude that would get back to her mother.

"I respect my cousin's decisions." Lyra said. "So, yes, even after everything, I am still not angry with him. Besides, he didn't want a future with me."

Atticus seemed stumped a moment again then he smiled at Lyra as they stopped in front of the Great Hall.

"That is his greatest mistake." Atticus said as he took Lyra's hand. "To give up such a beautiful young woman was a foolish thing to do. However, maybe his mistake will be my gain."

He kissed Lyra on the knuckles, and her mouth turned down into a frown. She did not like the sound of that. Lyra felt eyes on her, and she glanced over to see her friends and the Marauders watching her and Atticus. She held back a grimace.

"Shall we find a place to sit?" Atticus asked while still holding onto her hand.

"Thank-you, Erikson, but I will be sitting with my friends once I get my timetable from Professor Slughorn." Lyra said.

Atticus glanced over to the Gryffindor table with his eyes locking with Sirius's gray orbs. They glared at each other a moment.

"Lyra, you need to think about the company you keep." Atticus said looking back to her. "Spending time with people like them will reflect poorly on your family. They do not need that right now after your cousin disgraced them as he did."

Lyra pulled her hand away from Atticus as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thank-you, Erikson, for the advice, but I can decide things for myself." Lyra said. "Now, if you excuse me, I really must get my timetable."

She went to walk away, but Atticus quickly grabbed her wrist. She stiffened while trying to pull back. Atticus tightened his hold, so she couldn't break free.

"I am only trying to look out for you, Lyra." Atticus said. "Please, rethink your circle of friends."

Lyra was about to retort, but a voice was cleared. They turned seeing Sirius standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Is there a problem here?" Sirius asked.

"None of your concern, Black." Atticus said with a sneer. "I'm only trying to speak with Lyra. Why don't you lot run along back to your mates?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the guy, and Lyra could see that Sirius was ready to pounce. She quickly pulled her wrist out of Atticus's grip.

"I told you, Erikson, I would be sitting with my friends." Lyra said calmly. "Thank-you for the invitation to sit with you, but I must decline."

Atticus frowned then threw a glare in Sirius's direction. However, he soon grinned 'charmingly' at Lyra.

"Perhaps next time I shall we able to be graced with your lovely presence for breakfast." He said then dipped his head. "See you in class."

He walked away leaving the two cousins standing there. Sirius glanced down at Lyra to see she was frowning after Atticus.

"Are you okay, Lyra?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine." Lyra said. "Thank-you, for coming to my rescue, but I had everything handled."

Sirius chuckled grinning as he nodded his head. Even though Atticus backed off, Sirius walked with Lyra to get her timetable from Slughorn.

"Ah, Lyra, my progeny." Slughorn said when she walked up to him. "How lovely to see you."

Sirius rolled his eyes knowing this was probably going to be a long and boring talk.

"Lovely to see you as well, Professor Slughorn." Lyra said. "I came to get my timetable."

"Oh, yes!" Slughorn said as he shifted through the papers. "Here you are, my dear. I made sure to have you placed in double potions with Gryffindor. Having my star pupils together is always a treat."

Lyra knew Slughorn was speaking of her and Lily who were his best students.

"Thank-you, Professor." Lyra said with a polite smile.

Slughorn smiled at her in return as he handed Lyra her timetable, which had her core class except for Astronomy since she dropped it. Then her electives.

"Now, we better eat breakfast before classes." Sirius said as he grabbed Lyra's hand.

He knew if he didn't intervene now that Slughorn would have kept on talking and talking.

"Oh, of course." Slughorn said looking at tad disappointed.

"See you in class, Professor." Lyra said kindly.

Slughorn nodded as the two Blacks walked away towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius finally let go of Lyra's hand, and he retook his seat beside James. Lyra sat down next to Lily with Alice and Ellery, who had gotten her timetable from Flitwick, sitting across from them.

"What was that about with Erikson?" James asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Lily grimaced at his manners as Lyra silently held out a napkin towards him since some of the eggs got on his face. James took the napkin to wipe his mouth as everyone looked towards Lyra since they wanted an answer.

"I was leaving the common room when he ran to catch up with me." Lyra asked. "He asked if he could walk me here. I allowed it. He was asking me how I was doing about...Sirius leaving."

Sirius frowned while looking over at the Slytherin table to glare at Atticus who was speaking with Nott and Avery.

"I told him I was fine." Lyra said. "That I respected Sirius's decision, which he didn't understand."

"And let me guess, he said it wasn't right that Sirius left his betrothed behind." Ellery guessed.

"Yes, he said it was wrong." Lyra said nodding. "I told him Sirius never wished to marry me in the first place."

Sirius visibly winced when Lyra said, but only his friends noticed since the girls were all focused on what Lyra was saying. Lyra also didn't think it'd affect him, which was why she was speaking in front of him instead of in private with the girls.

"He then tried to be flatteringly by saying what Sirius did was foolish." Lyra said then frowned. "...then he hinted that he might be my next betrothed by saying that Sirius's loss was his gain."

There was a loud clang at the table since James, who had been about to take a bite from his eggs, dropped them his fork, and it landed on his plate loudly. Sirius's jaw clenched harshly as Remus, Lily, and Alice looked absolutely shocked. Ellery just blinked though that was her way of showing she was a bit stunned.

"Erikson?" James asked. "That tosser is worst than Nott and Avery combined. He can act as charming as he wants, he's the slimiest git Slytherin has."

Lyra sighed nodding her head in agreement. Atticus was known for being cruel. However, what makes him scary is that he's a cruel git with charisma. He can get people to do as he wants usually just with a smooth word here or there. He's also known for shagging girls and leaving them like Sirius. However, Atticus usually squashing their confidence after he's done with them. Makes them feel ugly and useless just to make things more amusing to him yet the girls still love him. Lyra doesn't understand why.

"Lyra, you can't marry someone like him!" Lily said.

"Nothing is certain." Lyra said. "Mother and Aunt Walburga are still talking about possible suitors. However, Mother told me she and Aunt Walburga should have an man chosen by the time I return home for the Christmas holiday."

"None of this is fair." Alice said frowning.

"It doesn't have to be." Lyra said sighing. "That's how being a pureblood works."

Which is why Sirius ran from his home. Ran from the world of the purebloods. He just wished he would have taken Lyra with him. He looked over at Lyra as she was trying to assure all of them that she would be fine. He knew that even if she could put up with the life his and hers mothers chose for her that she wouldn't be happy or really living.

He knew he had to try to convince her to leave. He couldn't let the fate of a pureblood wife be hers. He knew she wouldn't be happy to be locked away in a large dark house. She wouldn't be happy only being allowed outside in public just to be a trophy on someone's arm. That wasn't the kind of life for Lyra. She deserved much more. He just had to convince her of that.

* * *

Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years walked into their Potions class to see Professor Slughorn was already waiting for them. Lily and Alice paired together since Slughorn said it would be unfair for both Lyra and Lily to pair together since they were the brightest in his class. Sirius was going to pair with James as always, but when he saw Atticus making his way towards Lyra, he shot James a looked. James turned seeing what had Sirius bothered. He frowned then sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"You owe me." James said then turned. "Oi, Erikson, let's be partners!"

Atticus paused to glare at James as Lyra turned finally noticing him. She paled when seeing him.

"Actually, Potter, I was going to ask Lyra to be my partner." Atticus said.

"Sorry, Erikson, but Lyra already agreed to be my partner." Sirius said as he stepped up beside Lyra.

Atticus frowned then looked to Lyra to see Lyra seemed a bit shocked by Sirius's words, but she had covered it quickly.

"Ah, yes." Lyra said. "I am sorry, Erikson."

Erikson grumbled then turned away from James to partner up with Severus who had been without a partner.

"Now what am I going to do?" James asked. "There's no one else."

"Ah, yes, it does seem we have an odd amount of students." Slughorn said. "Potter, why don't you just pair up with Black and Lyra?"

James nodded relieved he wasn't stuck with a Slytherin or by himself. He wasn't the best at potions. He'd undoubtfully make something explode if left on his own. He joined Lyra and Sirius at a table as Lily shot her friend a sympathetic look. Lyra just smiled shrugging. She actually didn't mind James. Yes, he was a bit immature, but he was a nice guy.

"Thank-you both for coming to my rescue." Lyra said sincerely.

"Like we could let you be with that git." James said. "We look after our friends."

Lyra was a bit surprised for a second. Sure, she and James have always been civil towards each other. Mostly because of how much time Sirius spent with Lyra, and how he would bring her around the Marauders when she wasn't with her friends. However, he's never referred to her as an actual friend.

"Oh, James Potter thinks of me as a friend, should I feel flattered?" Lyra asked.

Sirius grinned trying not to laugh as James puffed out his chest. He knew what was coming even if his best mate didn't.

"Pfft, of course." James said. "I am the best friend to have."

"James dear, your neck has to be killing you with how it has to hold up that fairly large head of yours." Lily said with 'sincere' concern.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as James looked at sweet, little Lyra in shock. Remus, who had heard what she said, was trying not to laugh from the table in front of them. Lily, who was beside them, was giggling as well with Alice.

"I thought you were the sweet Black!" James said.

"What?" Lyra asked as she blinked innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

She looked up at Sirius, who was grinning from ear to ear, as James just started pouting.

"Mate, do you really think I wouldn't rub off on her after all the time we spent together as kids?" Sirius asked. "Lyra isn't as sweet as everyone thinks."

James soon stopped pouting as a grin found its way onto his face. He shook his head a bit as he chuckled. It was a bit of a surprise, but not necessarily a bad one. Slughorn hushed the class as he held up a vile.

"Anyone care to guess what this is?" Slughorn asked.

No one answered because one couldn't give an answer by simply looking at a vile.

"Black, why don't you take a guess." Slughorn said as he tossed the vile to Sirius who caught it.

Sirius looked at the vile to see inside that the liquid was clear. He un-popped the cork to take a whiff, but smelled nothing.

"Ah, odorless, isn't it?" Slughorn hummed as he grinned.

Sirius frowned in confusion as Lyra immediately realized what was in the vile by seeing it clear and hearing from Slughorn it was odorless.

"Veritaserum, sir." She said.

"Correct, Miss Black!" Slughorn said grinning. "Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin."

The Slytherins murmured happily to get some points as Severus frowned a bit. He had been ready to answer that. However, he knew that like him Lyra did exceptionally well in potions. He should be happy his house got points.

"Show off." Sirius muttered though he was grinning, so Lyra knew he was teasing.

She shrugged modestly as Sirius corked the vile back tightly before tossing it back to Slughorn.

"Can anyone tell me what Veritaserum is used for?" Slughorn continued.

"It's a truth potion, sir." Lily said. "The drinker of the potion is forced to answer any questions put before them truthfully. It's the most powerful truth potion in existence."

"Fantastic, Miss Evans." Slughorn said. "10 points to Gryffindor."

Lily turned to playfully stick her tongue out at Lyra, and the dark-haired witch lightly laughed in amusement.

"Today we will be studying on how to properly brew Veritaserum." Slughorn said. "Then I want an essay on it on my desk by next Monday. We will also be starting to brew the Veritaserum in class tomorrow."

Most of the class groaned because they didn't want work on the first day, but Slughorn ignored them.

"Can anyone tell me how long it takes to brew the Veritaserum?" Slughorn asked.

"A full lunar cycle, which is 28 days, sir." Severus said.

"Correct, Mr. Snape." Slughorn said.

He gave ten more points to Slytherin as James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Now, I know you will most likely have to come in between your classes or after hours to check on your potion." Slughorn said. "I have let Professor Dumbledore know this, but do not use this potion as an excuse to be leaving the dorms at night to go cause trouble. You will be doing this in partners or group of three, so you all may take turns checking on the potion."

Slughorn then told them to open their books, so that they could get started on the reading. As they were reading, Lyra tried to ignore Sirius and James as they were goofing off by folding pieces of parchment into different animals. Lyra shook her head at them though knew telling them to read would do very little. She was about to block out what they were doing until suddenly a paper swan appeared to float in front of her as if swimming. Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked to see the boys had used a charm to bring their little paper creations to life.

"Potter! Black!" Lily growled in annoyance when a paper frog landed on her head.

Over thirty or more paper creatures were flying around the room and doing loops around people's heads or doing twirls in the air. James and Sirius laughed as some of the students thought it funny while the others were annoyed. Leave it to James and Sirius to make class a bit more exciting even in a small way.

* * *

Ellery joined up with her friends during the break between morning and afternoon classes. They went out to the courtyard where they sat around the tree there. Lily immediately brought out the Transfiguration homework that was assigned to them earlier.

"Lily, don't tell me you're already starting on the homework!" Alice groaned. "That essay isn't due until next week. Enjoy today because we won't get many of them much longer."

Lily frowned because she really wanted to get ahead of this essay, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"What else is there to do?" Lily challenged.

"Relaxing!" Alice said cheerily. "Look at Lyra, she hasn't a care in the world, and Ellery is the perfect example of relaxed."

Lily looked at their two friends to see Ellery laying on her back with book in hand, and her legs stretched out in front of her with her ankles crossed. Lyra was sitting with perfect poster as always with Ellery's head in her lap. She was playing around with Ellery's hair by braiding it. Both of them didn't look as if they would be doing any work anytime soon. Lily shook her head at them...However, she supposes she could take it easy today since it is the first day. She closed her book, which had Alice beaming at her.

"Just this once." Lily said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want ya to make a habit of relaxing, right, Las?" Ellery asked sarcastically as she kept her eyes on her book, which she was holding above her.

Lily replied to the sarcastic remark by plucking some grass off the ground to toss onto Ellery's face. Lyra and Alice chuckled as Ellery merely blinked at the grass that hinder her view from her book. Ellery was removing the grass from her face when shadows fell over the girls. They all looked up, and Lily groaned in annoyance when seeing who it was.

"Ladies, enjoying the nice weather?" James asked grinning.

"We were until you arrived, Potter." Lily said frowning at him and Sirius. "Hullo, Remus, Peter."

Her expression softened as she smiled politely towards the other Marauders. Remus smiled at Lily and the girls in return. Peter nodded his head while glancing around in an almost skittish manner. Ignoring Lily's obvious distaste for them, James plopped down beside her on the grass. She glared at him as he smiled at her.

"Well, you three might as well join us." Ellery said. "James already made himself comfortable."

Sirius didn't have to be told twice. He sat down beside Lyra as she was weaving Ellery's hair into different braids. Remus was a bit more hesitant, and waited for a nod from Lily to take a seat beside Alice by Ellery's legs. Said strawberry blonde moved her feet into Remus's lap since it was more comfortable to have them a bit elevated like her head was from where it rested in Lyra's lap. Remus blinked over at her, but Ellery's eyes remained on her books. Since he really didn't mind he left her legs in place.

"Actually, I need to go." Peter said. "I'll catch up with all of you later."

"Oh...alright." James said. "Later, mate."

Peter nodded then left in a bit of a hurry. Lyra tilted her head wondering what was up with Peter. He was acting different. Alice was about to start up a conversation since everything got quiet, but she then spotted Frank walking with some of his fellow seventh years.

"Frank!" Alice called out waving as she got to her feet.

Frank turned to the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He smiled when his eyes landed on her. He waved her over.

"I'll see you all later." Alice said as she grabbed her things.

"Leaving us again." Lily said with a teasingly forlorn sigh.

"She's must not love us anymore." Lyra added with a pout.

"How will we go on?" Ellery asked not even trying to sound upset.

Alice laughed at her friends' antics then kissed Lyra on the cheek in a sisterly manner.

"Of course, I still love all of you." Alice said. "But I need to spend time with Frank too. When you get boyfriends you'll understand."

Lily snorted with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment. She had to focus on her studies. Lyra only wrinkled her nose because she never thought of dating. She knew she was to marry Sirius, so she didn't see the point. However, she supposes things were different now.

"I don't need a man, thanks." Ellery said. "Perfectly independent and single."

"More like you have your eyes on someone, but are too stubborn to go for it." Alice said shaking her head.

"Oh really?" James asked grinning.

"Do tell." Sirius added.

Alice chuckled though said no more as she waved goodbye to her friends and the Marauders. She hurried over to Frank who kissed her sweetly in greeting. They walked off together leaving the six sixth years in the courtyard.

"Snodgrass, we had no idea there was a man out there that could even catch your indifferent gaze." James said still grinning. "Care to share who?"

"No." Ellery said as she sat up to only lean against the tree. "Because there is no one. The girls just think there is."

The Marauders looked to Lyra and Lily who were shaking their heads as if disappointed.

"There totally is!" Lily said. "It's obvious. Just stop denying it, Elle."

"I'm not denying anything because there is nothing to deny because there is no guy I like." Ellery said smartly.

Lyra laughed as Lily and Ellery argued (mostly just Lily) about whether Ellery liked someone or not.

"And what do you think, Lyra?" Remus asked. "Do you think Ellery likes someone?"

Lyra looked at Remus seeing that he seemed a bit nervous to hear the answer. She tilted her head. Did Remus...like Ellery?

"Well, Lily, Alice, and I believe she's fancied this one boy since fourth year." Lyra said honestly.

Remus seemed a bit disappointed to hear this. Lyra felt a bit giddy when realizing she was right. Remus did like Ellery.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked while looking at his friend.

Sirius and James both knew that Remus has had a crush on Ellery since third year. They remember their friend coming back to the common room with a goofy expression on his face after having a run-in with Ellery in the library. According to him, she's the most beautiful and bright witch in the entire world. He's just been to afraid to say anything because of his...'furry problem' that comes once a month.

"Can't tell." Lyra said as she glanced at Ellery who was still 'arguing' with Lily. "Ellery acts indifferently about it all, but she would kill me if I said...then dump my body in the lake."

Sirius was about to start begging because he knew Lyra couldn't resist his puppy eyes. However, he didn't need to pull them out.

"But I can give you a few hints." Lyra said smiling.

James grinned eagerly while leaning in. Some might not know this about him, but he did enjoy a bit of gossip. Besides, hearing that someone like Ellery Snodgrass, whose only emotion is indifference, fancies someone is like hearing that there's two purple unicorns dancing the samba in the Great Hall. Sirius also leaned in with his brow quirked curious.

"He's a sixth year in your house." Lyra said. "That is all I am going to say."

Remus's eyes showed a tiniest amount of hope when hearing this. There were only nine sixth year boys in Gryffindor house. The boys could easily deduce that Sirius and James weren't the boy Ellery liked. Because if Ellery was going to like anyone it wouldn't be two pranksters, especially since one of them is a major ladies man (Sirius).

They doubted it was Peter too because Ellery wouldn't like someone who was intimidated by her. That left six more. They highly doubted it was Spinnet, Kirke, or Midgen...those three weren't much...quite boring actually. Sure, Spinnet was a fantastic chaser, but outside the pitch no one really pays attention to him.

That left Remus, Gideon Prewett, and Rodney Hopkins. Gideon was a prefect like Remus, and one of the Chasers on the team. He was good looking lad, and many girls swooned when he walked by. He even was a nice guy. Rodney was a nice guy too with good looks. He was one of the top students with a bright future, and he came from a nice family. Sirius and James thought Remus was still better than those two. Why would Ellery like them when she can like Remus who likes her more than he'd admit?

"Come on." Lyra sighed softly. "It isn't that hard to figure out."

She shook her head seeming disappointed in the boys. Lily, who Lyra had explained to why the boys got so quiet, was also tsking. Boys could be so thick-headed.

"Well, if you can't figure it out, let's move on to another subject." Ellery said.

"Ah, you're trying to be evasive!" James said pointing. "So it is true."

James grinned looking triumphant for his little realization, but Ellery blinked at him in return not looking impressed. Sirius chuckled then absently started playing with Lyra's hair. The rest of the break was spent listening to James rile up Lily enough to cause her to start yelling at him. Lyra tried to keep the peace as Sirius watched laughing. Remus was silent while stealing glances at Ellery who was managing to read despite all the noise. Just a typical day with the Marauders and the...girls...they really need to get a name for their group.

* * *

Random: Longest chapter yet.


End file.
